Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー — файнару фантадзи:) — видеоигра в жанре JRPG. Она была выпущена в Японии компанией Square Co., Ltd. (ныне Square Enix) для Nintendo Entertainment System в 1987 году и положила начало ведущему бренду Square — серии Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy I была не раз переделана для ряда простых и карманных приставок, и зачастую поставлялась в наборе, в комплект которого также входила последующая часть серии — Final Fantasy II; одними из таких наборов были Final Fantasy Origins (PS One) и Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls (Game Boy Advance). Final Fantasy стала одной из наиболее влиятельных ранних JRPG и сыграла одну из ведущих ролей в формировании и популяризации жанра. Сюжет и мир Мир Действие происходит в фэнтезийном мире, состоящем из трёх больших континентов. В отличие от последующих частей серии Final Fantasy, мир и континенты первой части не имеют названий. Силы стихий в этом мире определены состоянием четырех светящихся кристаллов («orbs» в оригинальной североамериканской локализации), каждый из которых управляет соответствующим элементом: землей, огнем, водой или ветром. Мир Final Fantasy населен множеством рас. Эльфы (Elves) живут в Эльвхейме (Elfland, Elfheim). Они выделяются главным образом своими заостренными ушами. Спрайт для класса Вор также имеет заостренные уши, что привело к предположению что персонаж, возможно, эльфНапример: . Эльфы находятся в состоянии войны с Тёмными Эльфами (Dark Elves), во главе которых стоит Астос (Astos). Русалки (Mermaids) живут на верхнем этаже Святыни Солнца (Sea Shrine, Sunken Shrine). По определенным причинам, они не помогают Светлым Воинам. Драконы (Dragons) живут на островах Кардия (Cardia islands). Король драконов Бахамут (Bahamut) может повысить классы Воинов если они принесут доказательство смелости из Цитадели Испытаний (Castle of Ordeal, Citadel of Trials). Роботы главным образом находятся в Небесном замке (Floating Castle, Sky Castle). Они вместе с замком и дирижаблями были созданы древней цивилизацией Луфениан (Lefeinish). Сюжет На мир обрушились несчастья. Все четыре управляющие стихиями сферы погасли одна за другой, что вылилось в великие бедствия — море наполнили ужасные штормы, земля постепенно перестаёт плодоносить, опустошающие пожары сжигают города и леса. Единственная надежда — пророчество, говорящее, что когда наступят тёмные времена придут четыре Воина света и спасут мир. Игра начинается с появления четырех юных Светлых Воинов (Light Warriors), главных героев истории. Каждый из них имеет один погасший Кристалл (Orbs, Crystals). Они прибывают в Корнелию (Coneria, Cornelia), мощное королевство, где недавно рыцарь-злодей Гарланд (Garland) похитил принцессу Сару (Sara). Светлые воины идут к руинам Храм злодеев (Temple of Fiends) в углу от Корнелии, побеждают Гарланда, и возвращают Принцессу Сару домой. Благодарный Король (King of Coneria) строит мост, который позволяет Светлым воинам пройти на восток к Правоке (Pravoka). В Правоке Светлые Воины освобождают город от Бикка (Bikke) и его банды пиратов и получают в свое распоряжение пиратское судно. Получив возможность путешествовать по водным просторам, Светлые Воины остаются заперты в пределах моря Алди (Aldi Sea, Aldean Sea), в центре южного континента. На южном берегу моря находится королевство эльфов Эльвхейм (Elfheim), принц которого был погружен Астосом в проклятый сон. На западе — разрушенный замок, где король сообщает вам, что Астос (Astos) украл его корону и спрятал её в Пещере Топи (Marsh Cave) на юге, а когда Светлые Воины возвращают корону, то узнают, что это и есть Астос. Он также украл у ведьмы Матойи (Matoya, Matouya) Кристальный глаз (Crystal). Когда вы вернете его — она приготовит зелье, способное пробудить Принца Эльфов (Elf Prince), который даст Светлым Воинам ключ способный открыть любую дверь. Ключ открывает комнату в Замке Корнелии (Coneria Castle) где хранится Нитропорошок (TNT, Nitro Powder). Неррик (Nerrick), один из гномов живущих в горе Дуэргар (Mount Deurgar), с его помощью разрушает небольшой перешеек, соединяющий море с внешним миром. После посещения полуразрушенного города Мелмонд (Melmond), Светлые Воины отправляются в Терра Каверн (Earth Cave, Cavern of Earth) чтобы победить вампира и получить Рубиновую Звезду (Ruby), которая нужна, чтобы пройти в далее в Пещеру Сага (Sage Sarda’s, Sadda) cave. С помощью Палки Земли (Sarda’s Rod), Воины пробираются глубже в Терра Каверн и уничтожают Лича (Lich), который ответственен за разрушение земли. Светлые Воины затем получают каноэ, с помощью которого добираются до Г. Галг (Gurgu Volcano, Mt. Gulg) и поражают Марилит (Kary, Marilith). Они извлекают Левистоун (Floater, Levistone) из Пещеры льда (Ice Cave), и с его помощью получают дирижабль, позволяющий путешествовать по воздуху и добраться до других континентов. После того, как они докажут свою смелость, принеся Хвост крысы (Rat’s Tail) из Цитадели испытаний (Castle of Ordeal, Citadel of Trials), король драконов Багамут (Bahamut), повышает класс персонажей. Используя Оксиал (Oxyale), Воины отправляются в Святыню Солнца (Sunken Shrine) чтобы победить Кракена (Kraken). Они также находят Камень Розетты с фрагментами языка Lefeinish. Лингвист по имени доктор Унн (Dr. Unne) используя камень и он обучает Воинов Луфенианскому языку (Lefeinish). После этого Светлые Воины отправляются в небольшой и отдаленный город — последний оставшийся форпост Луфенианской цивилизации. Жители города дают Светлым Воинам доступ в Башню Миража (Floating Castle, Sky Castle) которую захватил : Тиамат (Tiamat). После победы над четырьмя Врагами (Fiends) Кристаллы восстанавливаются, но Светлые Воины узнают, что это еще не конец: настоящий враг ожидает их две тысячи лет назад. Путешествуя в прошлое Воины обнаруживают, что четыре Врагами отправили Гарланда (теперь это archdemon Chaos) в прошлое, а он отправил Врагов в будущее, чтобы создать временной цикл, в котором он бы смог жить вечно. Garland: Remember me, Garland? Your puny lot thought it had defeated me. But, the Four FIENDS sent me back 2000 years into the past. / From here I sent the Four FIENDS to the future. The FIENDS will send me back to here, and the Time-Loop will go on. / After 2000 years, I will be forgotten, and the Time-Loop will close. I will live forever, and you shall meet doom!! Светлые Воины побеждают Chaos, таким образом прерывая временной парадокс и меняя будущее, и теперь никто и не подозревает о произошедшем тяжелом испытании. Геймплей Геймплей в Final Fantasy I не сильно отличался от большинства других игр жанра JRPG тех времен — игрок перед началом игры должен сам создать себе команду из четырёх героев, которых в игре называют «''Светлыми Воинами''» («''Light Warriors''») или «''Воинами Света''» («''Warriors of Light''») в последующих римейках, посредством выбора класса и введения имени (изначально можно было ввести лишь 4 символа, но в последующих римейках количество символов увеличилось до 6) для каждого из персонажей. Выбор классов для персонажей никак не повлияет на сюжет игры, однако внесет разницу (порой весьма значительную) в то, как будут проходить бои в игре. Цель игры заключается в основном в уничтожении четырёх «''Стихийных Врагов''» («''Elemental Fiends''»), которых также называют «''Стражами Хаоса''» («''Fiends of Chaos''»). На своем пути игрок периодически посещает различные города, в которых он может закупить новую экипировку, продать старую, приобрести разного рода расходные материалы, получить вспомогательную информацию, ну и, конечно же, отдохнуть после насыщенных приключений. Вне городов на героев могут напасть разного рода монстры, которых нужно либо истребить, либо избежать посредством побега с поля боя. Победа над монстрами даёт героям очки опыта (EXP, Experience Points), набор определенного количества которых повышает уровень развития героев, а также золото (Gold, или Gil в римейках, на манер последующих частей серии), местную валюту в мире Final Fantasy I. С повышением уровня растут характеристики, увеличивается запас очков жизней (HP, Hit/Health Points) и заклинаний. Ранние версии игры выделяются отсутствием маны, вместо неё у героев имелось некоторое количество восстанавливаемых во время отдыха зарядов для каждого уровня заклинаний, количество которых напрямую зависело от уровня персонажа. В более поздних версиях игры, начиная с Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls для Game Boy Advance, в игру была введена система потребления очков магии (MP, Magic/Mana Points), свойственная для большинства следующих частей серии Final Fantasy. Таким образом у каждого персонажа (в преимуществе у магов) появился свой собственный запас MP, который является общим для всех разученных заклинаний. Более мощные заклинания требуют больших затрат MP. Количество MP растет точно так же, как и количество HP — вместе с повышением уровня развития персонажа. Путешествия между городами и локациями, в которых и разворачивается основное действие, происходят на глобальной карте. В Final Fantasy I есть несколько видов транспорта. Изначально у игрока нет ни одного транспорта, из-за чего ему открыта лишь малая часть наибольшего континента, но по ходу сюжета персонажи получают корабль (для передвижения по морям и океанам) и каноэ (для перемещения вдоль узких рек), которые помогут исследовать весь основной континент и в конечном итоге получить летающий корабль, с помощью которого появится возможность отправиться исследовать два внешних континента и продвинуться дальше по сюжету. Также по мере прохождения игры герои смогут использовать подводную лодку для погружения на дно океана, но управлять самой лодкой возможности не предоставляется, она сама доставляет героев на требуемое место. Классы Классы для персонажей выбираются игроком в начале игры и не могут быть изменены в дальнейшем. На поздних этапах игры каждый класс может быть улучшен посредством выполнения необязательного квеста. Три класса ориентированы на физический бой и три на магию. * Воин (Fighter, в более поздних версиях — Warrior) владеет любым оружием и броней, имеет сильную атаку и защиту, после становления Рыцарем (Knight), помимо прибавки к силе и защите получает способность разучивать и использовать белую магию низких уровней. * Черный Пояс или Монах (Black Belt или Monk) — не признает броню и оружие, доверяет лишь своим кулакам. В большинстве случаев любая броня или оружие лишь ухудшает его защиту и атаку. Повышение до Мастера (Master) ещё больше усиливает его атаку кулаками и защиту без брони. * Вор (Thief) — быстрый и ловкий; особо полезен тогда, когда лучше разумно отступить, чем позорно проиграть. После становления Ниндзя (Ninja) получает ещё большую прибавку к ловкости, а также приобретает возможность разучивать и использовать чёрную магию низких уровней. * Красный Маг (Red Mage) — может использовать большинство заклинаний чёрной и белой магии (кроме самых продвинутых) и эффективно сражаться с помощью холодного оружия. После повышения до Красного Волшебника (Red Wizard) получает разрешение на разучивание и использование более мощных заклинаний, а также может одеться в более солидную экипировку. * Белый Маг (White Mage) — специалист по белой магии (в основном лечебные и защитные заклинания), но слабый в ближнем бою и не особо блещет защитой. После повышения по должности до Белого Волшебника (White Wizard) получает доступ к разучиванию и использованию самых мощных заклинаний из школы белой магии. * Чёрный Маг (Black Mage) — мастер чёрной магии (в основном атакующие заклинания). По сути похож на Белого Мага, но имеет более сильную атаку в ближнем бою и меньше количество HP. На манер того же Белого Мага — после повышения до Чёрного Волшебника (Black Wizard) получает возможность изучить наисильнейшие заклинания из школы черной магии. thumb|left|Выбор имён персонажам thumb|200px|Бой в версии на NES. Бой Битвы в игре реализованы пошагово, в начале каждого хода игрок выбирает действие для каждого из своих персонажей, это может быть простая атака, применение магии, использование вещи или снадобья или же команда на отступление. Далее начинается поочередное выполнение этих команд и действий монстров, порядок зависит от скорости (agility) — самые быстрые выполняют свои команды первыми, если же скорость совпадает то первенство определяется случайным образом. В версии игры для NES также есть следующая особенность: если персонаж выбрал для атаки какого-либо монстра в качестве цели, но когда наступила его очередь, монстр уже убит — атака пропадает и персонаж просто пропускает ход. В более поздних версиях игры, когда атака попадает на уже мертвого монстра, новая цель выбирается случайно, и удар наносится по ней. Все это относится как к простым атакам так и к магии, и к применению вещей. Битва продолжается пока одна из сторон не будет повержена или не сбежит. Если игрок побеждает, то персонажи получают опыт и деньги, если сбегает, то не получает ничего и оказывается на основной карте, там где был до боя. В случае когда игрок проигрывает партию — игра заканчивается. Экипировка и вещи Final Fantasy содержит ряд оружия и брони; новая экипировка может сделать Воинов Света сильнее в бою. Каждый из Светлых Воинов имеет восемь слотов инвентаря: четыре для оружия и четыре для брони. У каждого персонажа есть свои ограничения на использование оружия и брони. Так же некоторые виды оружия и брони обладают магической силой и при использовании во время боя накладывают атакующие заклинания или обеспечат защиту от заклинаний противника. Всего в игре есть шесть типов оружия: мечи, кинжалы, топоры, молоты, посохи и нунчаки. Воины могут также сражаться голыми руками; однако, только Черный Пояс/Master может делать это эффективно. Тип оружия главным образом определяет связанное с ним изображение, а также то, какие классы могут его использовать. Например, Черный Пояс может использовать нунчаки, но не может экипировать топоры. Каждое оружие имеет три показателя: урон, шанс hit bonus и шанс критического удара (damage, chance to hit bonus, and critical hit chance). Определенное оружие также эффективно против монстров определенного типа или уязвимых к конкретному элементу. В оригинальной версии для NES эти свойства и шанс критического удара не были использованы из-за ошибки, которые были исправлены в следующих изданиях. В то время как четыре оружия may be held, только одно оружие может использоваться за раз. В дополнение к оружию присутствует четыре вида брони: Armor (Cuirasses, Robes, Bracelets), Helmets, Gauntlets, and Shields. В отличие от оружия, тип брони очень важен. Персонаж может одеть до четырех различных частей брони сразу, но только по одной каждого типа. Каждая броня имеет два показателя: a damage absorption bonus and an evade penalty. Определенные виды брони также обеспечивают защиту от определенной категории магии. В магазинах, Воины Света могут купить вещи для восстановления сил во время путешествий. Одновременно можно взять до 99 вещей каждого вида. Сюда относятся «Potions», которые лечат персонажей или устраняют различные ailment, такие как poison or stoning; «Tents» and «Cabins», которые могут быть использованы на карте мира для лечения и дополнительного сохранения игры; и «Houses», которые дополнительно восстанавливают MP после сохранения. Дополнительно спечиальные вещи могут быть на протяжении или после завершения квестов. Много классов персонажей способны использовать магию, которая делится на защитную «белую» магию и атакующую «черную». Заклинания распределены по уровням от 1 до 8, при этом заклинания более высокого уровня как правило являются более мощными. Имеется по четыре заклинания для каждого уровня, из которых персонажи могут выучить только по три, приобретая их в магазинах в городах. Белые Волшебники могут выучить все заклинания белой магии, а Черные — черной. Остальные классы могут выучить намного меньше заклинаний. В оригинальной версии для NES, выученные заклинания не могут быть забыты. Это было изменено в некоторых последующих изданиях. Оригинальная версия для NES позволяла каждому магу «заряжать» уровни заклинаний; и заклинания определенного уровня могли быть использованы столько раз, сколько зарядов присутствует у мага. По мере роста уровня персонажа увеличивалось и число зарядов. Эта система имеет тесное сходство с системой магии Dungeons & Dragons. В некоторых более поздних выпусках игры она была заменена на MP-систему (Magic Points). Разработка right|250px|Original Japanese Famicom logo. Разработка Final Fantasy началась в 1987 году, дизайнер компании Square приступает к работе над новым и, вероятнее всего, последним проектом. Сакагути планировал покинуть Square после завершения проекта и назвал его Final Fantasy («Последняя фантазия»), так как это была, как ему казалось, его последняя работа и, скорее всего, последняя работа SquareAn Introduction to Square Enix, TeamXbox. Основную команду на много лет вперед составили Хиронобу Сакагути — главный дизайнер и разработчик, — художественный оформитель и дизайнер персонажей, и — композитор серии. Персонажи и логотип названия были разработаны Ёситакой Амано. Сценарий написали Акитоси Кавадзу и Кэндзи Тэрада . Програмистом был ирано-американец Насер Джебелли, живший в то время в Японии. Игра делалась в стиле популярной в то время RPG Dragon Quest (Dragon Warrior в США), однако преимуществом Final Fantasy стала более тщательная проработка мира игры, диалогов, музыкального офрмления и более серьёзный графический стиль. Как итог, игра хорошо продавалась (хотя и хуже чем Dragon Quest) и позволила компании продолжить разработку серии. Музыкальное сопровождение Final Fantasy была шестнадцатой видеоигрой с музыкальным сопровождением Нобуо Уэмацу. Эта музыка была выпущена на CD вместе с музыкой из Final Fantasy II. Несколько треков из игры стали основными для серии Final Fantasy: Вступление (Prelude), арпеджио играющее при появлении экрана приветствия; Открывающая тема (Opening Theme), которая играет когда партия пересекает мост в начале игры и позже названная темой Final Fantasy; и Победные фанфары (Victory Fanfare), играющие после каждого боя, завершившегося победой. Открывающий мотив Боевой темы (Battle theme) также был использован множество раз в сери, а также в Chrono Trigger — игре для SNES также разработанной Square. Баги В игре присутствуют некоторые весьма заметные ошибки и недоработки. Эти ошибки впервые появились в оригинальной японской версии игры и позже перекочевали в американскую локализацию и порт для MSX2, но были исправлены в последующих римейках (начиная с WonderSwan Color). Вот некоторые из них (для NES/Famicom)http://www.gamefaqs.com/search/index.html?game=final+fantasy+I&platform=0: * Все мечи, которые являются магическими и должны наносить дополнительный урон существам определённого класса — не работают; то есть, это просто обычные мечи и они не дают ни каких преимуществ. * Заклинания Tmpr, Sabr, Xfer, Lock — не работают, а Lok2 и Hel2 работают неправильно. * Предмет House работает в следующем порядке: восстанавливает очки жизни, сохраняет игру, восстанавливает магические заряды. Если игрок после его использования выключил игру, то восстановленные магические заряды не будут сохранены, так как они восстанавливаются после сохранения. * Параметр INT (интеллект) вообще ни на что не влияет или влияет очень слабо. Команда разработчиков Оригинальная версия для Famicom * Original Concept — Хиронобу Сакагути * Дизайн персонажей — Ёситака Амано * Программирование — Насер Джебелли * Сценарий — Кэндзи Тэрада * Музыка — Нобуо Уэмацу Римейк для PlayStation * Исполнительный продюсер — Ёити Вада * Продюсер — Ю́сукэ Хирата * Менеджер по продажам — Киёми Таникава * Directors — Хидэси Кёнэн, Кацуёси Кавахара и Кадзухико Ёсиока * Movie Director — Кодзи Вакасоно * Movie Designers — Мицухира Ямадо, Сатоси Сумида, Масата Мотоки, Ютака Маэкава, Ватару Икэда, Син Адзума и Румико Савада * Movie Programmer — Наото Уэнака * Музыкальное сопровождение — Nobuo Uematsu * Графика — Ёсисукэ Накахара, Миэко Хосино, Томохико Танабэ, Хидэки Омори и Эйдзи Ямасита * Бета-тесты — Рэйко Кондо * Localization Manager — Акира Касиваги * Localization Directors — Томоко Сэкии и Кадзуёси Тасиро * Localization Programmer — Ёсинори Уэниси * Localization Specialist — Аманда Дж. Кацурада * Localization Assistant — Сатоко Кондо Локализация и римейки В США игра была издана уже в 1990 году, помимо перевода, было изменено большинство названий предметов, заклинаний и монстров. Часть изменений в названиях была вызвана цензурой издателя игры — Nintendo of America (Holy → FADE), часть — отсутствием соответствующих лицензий (Beholder → EYE), часть — нехваткой места на буквы, но многие остаются и без логического объяснения (Lizard → IGUANA). Кристаллы героев в оригинальной версии стали сферами (Orb), а золото — гилями (Gil). Из игры были убраны все упоминания религии и соответствующая символика: церкви превратились в клиники, а знак креста на них заменили на рисунок сердца. Кресты в подземельях стали свечами, а пентаграммы в логове Тиамат (Tiamat) треугольниками. Незначительно изменилась графика: боевые позы большинства персонажей немного отличались от японской версии, несколько монстров были значительно перерисованы. Также, последний этаж Temple of Fiends в американской версии был совершенно пуст, в то время как в японской там было множество монстров . Позже был издан целый ряд римейков для других платформ: MSX 2 (1989), WonderSwan Color (2000), PlayStation (2002), Game Boy Advance (2004), мобильных телефонов (2004) и PlayStation Portable (2007). Примерно треть римейков издавались только на территории Японии, остальные, в основном, в США. Следует заметить, что до Европы и Австралии игра дошла только в 2003 в виде релиза Final Fantasy Origins . Технологически, MSX 2 достаточно близок к NES, поэтому версия игры для него весьма сходна с оригиналом (включая большинство багов). Игра была выпущена в 1989 году, спустя два года после оригинала и издавалась компанией Microcabin; за пределы Японии эта версия так и не вышла. Несмотря на копирование оригинала вплоть до ошибок, в игру внесен ряд изменений причиной которым были как некоторые преимущества так и недостатки новой платформы: thumb|left|Бой в версии для MSX 2. * В качестве носителя использовались дискеты, имеюще почти втрое больший объём чем картидж для NES (720 Кб против 256), однако, такой формат был и более медленным, что увеличило время загрузок. * Из-за другого носителя система сохранения игры тоже была изменена, запись производилась на дискету, причем непосредственно на дискету с игрой сохраниться было нельзя, и даже на чистую помещался только один слот для сохранения. Таким образом, единственным выходом для сохранения игры на разные слоты было использование нескольких чистых дискет. * Графика претерпела изменения и стала красочнее за счет того, что палитра MSX 2 шире чем палитра NES (256 цветов против 48+5). * Поскольку MSX2 имела больше звуковых каналов чем NES, звук и музыка также претерпели значительные изменения, многие эффекты были улучшены или заменены, кроме того, фоновая музыка некоторых подземелий была перемещена в другие. * Карта мира была немного сдвинута вверх и влево, это вызвало изменения в зонах со случайными монстрами. * Из-за отсутствия технологии плавного скроллинга перемещение выглядело дерганым. * Ряд изменений претерпел игровой процесс, была урезана сила класса Black Belt, теперь их атака и защита при отстутствии оружия и брони не зависели от уровня, что вынудило игроков экипировать им нунчаки. Изменились цены на некоторые вещи. WonderSwan Color 9 декабря 2000 }} Игра вышла более чем через 10 лет после оригинала на более современной платформе, что, естественно, повлекло за собой значительные изменения. Эта версия издавалась только в Японии, как и сама WonderSwan Color. thumb|left|Бой в версии для WonderSwan Color. * Полностью перерисована графика, хотя разрешение экрана в этой версии меньше чем в какой-либо другой, 16-битная палитра полностью преображает игру. Изображения монстров напоминают своих прототипов из NES-версии, но прорисованы значительно более детально, персонажи также подверглись редизайну. В целом, визуальное оформление игры напоминает о версиях Final Fantasy на SNES. * В игру было внесено несколько новых мелодий — новая прелюдия в начале, несколько тем для боссов и некоторые другие. Их качество было подтянуто до возможностей платформы. * Был обновлен дизайн боевого меню, оно стало располагаться внизу, как в более поздних сериях игры. Были добавлены помещения в магазины (ранее меню покупки выдавалось сразу при входе в здание), текстовая информация в бою была заменена графической — статусы и урон показывались в виде пиктограм и чисел соотвественно. Персонажей и их противников больше не разделяла рамка. * Особенность с неперенаправляемыми ударами стала опциональной, можно было отключить её и тогда если удар персонажа приходился по уже убитому монстру он автоматически перенаправлялся на другого. Добавлена возможность бегать, перемещаясь в два раза быстрее; магическая система в целом осталась прежней, но заклинания стало можно «забывать» чтобы разучить новые. * Полностью переработана система вещей, в оригинальной версии они хранились у каждого персонажа по отдельности, в этой версии инвентарь общий. Кроме того предметы LIFE и SOFT стало можно использовать в бою, статус молчания (Mute) перестал запрещать использовать вещи в битве. * В игру вошло множество дополнительных сценок, вроде постройки моста в Корнелии (Cornelia), диалоги NPC были расширены за счет возможности WonderSwan Color выводить несколько экранов текста в отличие от NES. * Большинство багов было исправлено, неправильно работающие заклинания и магические предметы стали работать нормально, портал (Warp) стал работать по другому, перенося партию на предыдущий посещенный этаж, а не на более близкий к выходу. * Возрасло до восьми число слотов для сохранения, в то время как в оригинале был доступен только один. Также было добавлено обычное для мобильных консолей быстрое сохранение, воспользоваться им можно было в любое время за исключением битвы, но после первой загрузки оно стиралось. * Изменения в организации вещей и исправленные заклинания сделали игру легче, поэтому у ряда монстров и боссов было увеличено число HP, в отдельных случаях в два раза. PlayStation 31 октября 2002 14 марта 2003 8 апреля 2003}} Версия для PlayStation, в целом, базируется на римейке для WonderSwan Color и большая часть изменений осталась, но, в том числе и за счет технологического превосходства PlayStation, в игру внесли и другие улучшения, в основном это касается графического и звукового оформления. За пределами Японии игра издавалась вместе с римейком Final Fantasy II под названием Final Fantasy Origins, это первая версия оригинальной игры которая официально продавалась в Европе и Австралии. thumb|left|Бой в версии для PlayStation. * Графика, по сравнению с версией для WonderSwan Color, улучшилась, хотя и не слишком значительно. Общий вид остался таким же, но увеличилось количество цветов и разрешение, в эффекты заклинаний добавилась прозрачность, для перехода к битве была нарисована специальная анимация, а при полете на воздушном корабле карта показывалась в перспективе. В игру были вставлены FMV-видеоролики нарисованные специально для этой версии. * Под возможности новой платформы подведено и звуковое оформление — качество мелодий было улучшено и добавилось пара новых треков . Отдельная тема для меню персонажей ушла в прошлое, теперь там звучала та же музыка что и на локации, но тише. * В английской версии все диалоги были заново переведены, названия монстров и заклинаний больше соответствовали оригиналу, а имена персонажей могли включать до 6 символов. В японской версии в диалогах появились кандзи. * Смена формата с картриджа на CD-ROM добавила небольшие паузы для загрузки локаций, сохранение игры занимало один слот, соответственно на карте памяти можно сохраниться до пятнадцати раз. На замену быстрого сохранения была добавлена функция memo save, позволяющая сохранять игру во внутреннюю память консоли где угодно (кроме битв), но это сохранение исчезает при выключении PlayStation. * Также было внесено множество мелких добавлений и изменений: поддержка вибрации, «мягкая» перезагрузка (L1+R1+L2+R2+Start+Select) и прочее. Раздел бонусов (галерея с рисунками и бестиарий) пополнялся по мере прохождения, для сбора всех нужно было пройти игру два раза . Появился легкий режим, в котором быстрее растут опыт и характеристики, а также снижены цены в магазинах. * Европейская версия была медленнее прочих на 16.7 %, а избражение сжато сверху и снизу из-за особенностей формата PAL. GameBoy Advance 29 июля 2004 29 ноября 2004 3 декабря 2004}} Довольно много изменений содержит и релиз для GameBoy Advance, который является частью Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. . Враг — Shinryuu из Final Fantasy V]] * Уровень сложности стал схож с «легким режимом» («Easy Mode») в Final Fantasy Origins. Но в отличие от неё, в версии для GBA нет возможности выбрать более сложный режим. Перенаправление «неэффективных» ударов, которое было опционально в WSC, теперь обязательно. * Графика более-менее идентична версии на WSC, Однако экран GBA имеет большее разрешение, и некоторые моменты (например полет на дирижабле) выглядят лучше. * Поуровневая система магии была заменена на используемую в более поздних частях серии MP-систему. * Появилось много новых предметов. Лечащие предметы теперь более доступны и стоят дешевле. Партия начинает игру с 500 gil вместо 400 gil как в предшествующих версиях. * Нету галереи с рисунками и коллекции предметов из версии для PlayStation отсутствуют, но бестиарий остался. Определенные классы модифицированы: Вор и Монах стали более мощными, а Красный Mage — слабее. Рост характеристик изменен, и Интеллект теперь влияет на, урон, наносимый магическим оружием. * Игру можно сохранить в любое время и в любом месте (за исключением боя). Доступно три слота сохранинея; старые записи можно удалить, лишь перезаписав их. * Поскольку введенные изменения облегчают бой, увеличились НР у многих монстров и боссов. Добавлены четыре новых подземелья по количеству «Стражей Хаоса» («Fiends of Chaos»), которые становятся доступными лишь после победы над соответствующим Стражем. Эти подземелья довольно трудные и в них находятся вещи и монстры, которых нельзя встретить в другом месте. В конце каждого подземелья, присутствуют боссы из последующих игр серии: от Final Fantasy III до Final Fantasy VI. * Наконец, при создании персонажа, можно позволить игре присвоить ему произвольное имя, используя имена персонажей из других игр серии. Мобильные телефоны В 2004 году, Square Enix выпустила версию Final Fantasy для двух японских мобильных сетей. Версия для серии телефонов NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i выпущенная 1 марта 2004 года под названием Final Fantasy i. Следующая версия для CDMA 1X WIN-совместимой W21x серии была выпущена 19 августа 2004 года под названием Final Fantasy EZ. Другая версия, просто названная Final Fantasy, была также выпущена для телефонов Yahoo! Keitai компании SoftBank 3 Июля 2006 года. По графике игры превосходят оригинальную 8-битовую версию, но не настолько, как последние порты для обычных и карманных консолей. Из нововведений лишь возможность использования восьми символовдля имени персонажа. Square Enix планировала выпустить эту версию для североамериканских мобильных телефонов в 2006 году. PlayStation Portable (PSP) 19 апреля 2007 26 июня 2007 8 февраля 2008}} К двадцатилетию серии Final Fantasy, Square Enix выпустила версию Final Fantasy для PSP одновременно с Final Fantasy II. 19 апреля 2007 года игра вышла в Японии , 26 июня — в Северной Америе , а европейская версия вышла одновременно с релизом Final Fantasy II 8 февраля 2008 года. в японской версии для PSP]] * Благодаря более высокому разрешению PSP эта версия имеет улучшенную 2D графику. Появились аэро-эффекты в городах и на локациях. Mode 7 использован как во время передвижения пешком так и во время полетов на дирижабле. * Присутствуют FMV-ролики из Origins и дополнительные подземелья из Dawn of Souls. Она также позаимствовала soundtrack из Origins, (хотя во время битв с боссами в дополнительных подземельях играет музыка из игры, в которой они были первоначально (e.g Gilgamesh’s music from Final Fantasy V while fighting Gilgamesh)), и геймплей из Dawn of Souls. Также присутствуют all-new dungeon, и Amano Art Gallery. В галерее используется высокое разрешение экрана PSP для отображения высококачественных артов от Ёситаки Амано; новые арты становятся доступными по мере прохождения игры. * Добавлена новая локация, названная , это подземелье с лимитом времени, в котором HP персонажей со временем уменьшается. Игрок может использовать заклинания Белой Магии и зелья чтобы увеличить лимит и спуститься глубже в подземелье. Влияние и значимость Final Fantasy была одной из наиболее влиятельных ранних консольных RPG, и сыграла важную роль в становлении и популяризации жанра. Согласно одному рецензенту, сюжет Final Fantasy, наполненный проработанными расказами и путешествиями во времени, более глубокий и интересный чем в Dragon Quest . Много современных критиков отмечают, что игра слабо соответствует современным стандартам и стандартам, и игрок тратит больше времени бродя в поиске случайных боев, чтоб увеличить опыт и количество денег, чем изучая и выполняя задания, тогда как другие рецензенты считают, что прокачка уровней и исследование подземелий являются чуть ли не самой захватывающей частью игры . В марте 2006 года Final Fantasy появилась в Top 100 games list журнала Famitsu, где по итогам голосования читателей стала 63 в списке лучших игр всех времен . В 2005 году, пользователи GameFAQs сделали аналогичній список, в котором Final Fantasy заняла 76 место . Она также заняла 49 место в списке лучших игр для Nintendo System в Top 200 Games list журнала Nintendo Power . IGN оценил версию для Wonderswan Color в 8.6 из 10 и отметил её графические улучшения, особенно по части боя. В римейке Final Fantasy Origins была хорошо принята, но все же в ней не достает многох новшеств, присутствующих например в Final Fantasy IV , и также біло отмечено, что дополнительный контент не смог значительно улучшить игу . Версия для PSP получила оценку 6,9, or «Passable», stating that there had been better and cheaper releases of the game, though the much improved graphics were «quite pleasant» . Музыкальная тема, играющая когда персонажи впервые пересекают мост возле Корнелии в начале игры стала музыкальной темой всей серии и присутствует во всех Final Fantasy кроме Final Fantasy II. Final Fantasy также послужила основой для эпизода анимационного сериала Captain N: The Game Master, который назывался The Fractured Fantasy of Captain N . Cпрайтовый Веб-комикс 8-Bit Theater, пародирующий игру является популярным в игровом сообществе. Внешние ссылки *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/games/gba/ff1-2/index_n.html Final Fantasy I・II Advance Official Site] (Японский) *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff20th/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site] (Японский) *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/ff/application/ Final Fantasy for Mobile Official Site] (Японский) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/FFORIGINS/ Final Fantasy Origins Official Site] (Североамериканский) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/DOS/ Final Fantasy I・II Dawn of Souls Official Site] (Североамериканский) *[http://na.square-enix.com/ffanniversary/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site] (North American) *Final Fantasy на ffforever.info *Final Fantasy на Shinra.ru Примечания de:Final Fantasy I en:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy it:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー es:Final Fantasy ar:Final Fantasy I Категория:Final Fantasy I Категория:Игры Категория:Основная серия